Renewable energy resources are gaining global attention due to depleting fossil fuels and harmful environmental effects associated with their usage. Hydro, wind, solar, biomass and geothermal energies form the bulk of renewable energy sources; among which hydro power may offer one of the more sustainable propositions. Traditionally, hydro power has accounted for the bulk of the renewable energy production in the United States. Low dams, also sometimes called low-head dams or weirs, are vertically oriented short dams that can be placed in water channels. Low Dams can be used to maintain a minimum water depth for water supply to a municipality. The reservoir-pool of water created by low dam is often used to supply cooling water for industrial applications. Coal-fired power plants use this pool of water to condense steam back to water for reuse in the boiler. Low Dams have also been constructed to raise the water level to a sufficient height to support recreational boating.